In this technical field, research and development on next generation communication schemes have been accelerated. In the next generation communication systems, both time scheduling and frequency scheduling are employed for resource allocation to user apparatuses in order to improve utilization efficiency of radio resources.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary assignment of radio resources to three or more users. As illustrated, the radio resources are assigned in the unit of blocks, for example, with a bandwidth FRB of 375 kHz and a time duration TRB of 0.5 ms. Such a block is called “a resource block (RB)” or “a chunk”. The data transmission efficiency (throughput) in entire systems can be improved through priority assignment of one or more resource blocks to users with better channel conditions in terms of frequency direction and time direction axes. Base stations are responsible to determine which resource blocks are assigned to which users, which is referred to as scheduling. In the scheduling, in addition to the quality of channel conditions, some fairness criteria may be taken into account. Conventional scheduling and resource blocks are described in detail in the reference 3GPP TR25.814.